sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Terminal Velocity
– siódmy i finałowy poziom w grze Sonic Colors. Rozgrywa się na wielkiej metalowej konstrukcji, łączącej Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana z Ziemią. Opis W wersji na Wii Terminal Velocity składa się z dwóch aktów i bossa. W wersji na Nintendo DS posiada tylko akt z bossem. Park rozrywki Eggmana jest powoli wchłaniany przez czarną dziurę energii Hyper-go-on. Sonic i Tails muszą jak najszybciej uciec na Ziemię, przez metalowy most między parkiem, a planetą. Akt 1 Na początku aktu 1, gdy gracz będzie biec, zaczną go atakować Aero-Chasery, strzelające laserami w dany tor. Za pomocą Quick Stepu gracz musi unikać ich ataków. Gdy sekcja ta skończy się, Sonic zeskoczy na przeciwległy most. Wtedy od tyłu zaczną za nim jechać Motobugi, które można zniszczyć Boostem lub Quick Stepem. Pod koniec dołączy się Big Chaser, który będzie strzelał laserami, a także uderzał swoimi pięściami. Gdy gracz mu ucieknie, akt zakończy się. Akt 2 Akt drugi rozgrywany jest po zakończeniu walki z bossem i trwa około 32 sekundy. Sonic musi uciekać przed zbliżającą się czarną dziurą, która zasysa niektóre fragmenty trasy. Gracz musi uważać, aby nie wpaść do przepaści, skacząc nad wyrwanymi fragmentami. Pod koniec poziomu czarna dziura pochłania Sonica. Jeż zostaje jednak uratowany przez Wispy, które dostarczają go na Ziemię. Nintendo DS W wersji na Nintendo DS, Terminal Velocity składa się z jednego aktu, po którym następuje walka z Nega-Wisp Armorem. Podobnie jak w wersji na Wii, Sonic biegnie w dół kosmicznej windy. Gracz steruje niebieskim jeżem z perspektywy lotu ptaka. Winda jest szeroka. Pojawiają się na niej różne przeszkody, które trzeba omijać aby nie otrzymać obrażeń. Przez cały poziom gracza goni ogon Nega-Wisp Armora. Aby od niego uciec, należy skorzystać z paneli przyspieszających, lub Boostu. Po ucieczce gracz wyląduje na spadającej platformie i będzie musiał pokonać bossa. Rangi Rangi z wersji na Wii. }} Boss Wii W wersji na Wii gracz walczy z Nega-Wisp Armorem - robotem Eggmana zasilanym przez moc wszystkich Wispów. Jego ataki powiązane są z różnymi mocami kolorów. Cyan Laser pozwala mu strzelać laserami, Pink Spikes pluć kolcami, a Blue Cube rozkładać kwadratowe przeszkody. Nega-Wisp Armor może także łączyc moc Blue Cube z Cyan Laser, tworząc wiązkę laserową odbijającą się od kwadratów. Aby pokonać bossa, gracz musi poczekać aż skończy on swoje ataki. Wtedy będzie można wskoczyć po jego macce do kokpitu. Z każdym zadanym uderzeniem boss wypuszcza jednego z Wispów. Gdy gracz uratuje wszystkie, możliwe będzie wykonanie Final Color Blaster. Nintendo DS W wersji na Nintendo DS walka również toczy się z Nega-Wisp Armorem, ale zaczyna się nieco inaczej. Na początku gracz ucieka przed robotem przez Terminal Velocity. Musi wtedy omijać różne przeszkody, a także korzystać z paneli przyspieszających. Walka przenosi się następnie na spadającą platformę. Nega-Wisp Armor wykorzystuje tutaj Moce Kolorów wszystkich Wispów z wersji na Nintendo DS. Red Burst pozwala mu pluć ogniem, Orange Rocket wystrzeliwać rakiety spod platformy, Cyan Laser pluć laserowymi pociskami, Yellow Drill zmienia jego ogon w zabójczy świder, a Violet Void pozwala wytworzyć czarną dziurę zasysającą gracza do środka. Każdy atak może być skierowany przeciwko bossowi, co pozwoli uratować konkretnego Wispa. Gdy gracz uratuje wszystkie, możliwe będzie wykonanie Final Color Blaster. Muzyka }} Galeria Artwork Terminal Velocity koncept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Terminal Velocity.png|Akt 1 Terminal Velocity boss.png|Boss Zrzuty ekranu Mapa Terminal Velocity mapa.png Wii Akt 1 Terminal Velocity Act 1 01.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 02.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 03.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 04.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 05.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 06.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 07.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 08.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 09.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 10.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 11.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 12.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 13.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 14.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 15.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 16.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 17.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 18.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 19.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 20.png Terminal Velocity Act 1 21.png Akt 2 Terminal Velocity Act 2 1.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 2.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 3.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 4.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 5.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 6.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 7.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 8.png Terminal Velocity Act 2 9.png Nintendo DS Terminal Velocity DS 01.png Terminal Velocity DS 02.png Terminal Velocity DS 03.png Terminal Velocity DS 04.png Terminal Velocity DS 05.png Terminal Velocity DS 06.png Terminal Velocity DS 07.png Terminal Velocity DS 08.png Terminal Velocity DS 09.png Terminal Velocity DS 10.png Terminal Velocity DS 11.png Terminal Velocity DS 12.png Terminal Velocity DS 13.png Terminal Velocity DS 14.png Terminal Velocity DS 15.png Terminal Velocity DS 16.png Terminal Velocity DS 17.png Terminal Velocity DS 18.png Ciekawostki * Terminal Velocity to jedyny poziom w Sonic Colors, w którym walka z bossem ma miejsce przed aktem. * Akt 2 jest najkrótszym aktem w całej grze, a także jedynym na którym nie pojawiają się żadni przeciwnicy. * Na mapie Terminal Velocity znajdują się białe Egg Pawny, które prawdopodobnie zostały zaprojektowane w ten sposób na potrzeby tego poziomu. Normalnie gracz nie spotyka ich jednak w trakcie rozgrywki. Można się do nich dostać, wykorzystując moonjump i bieg do tyłu. * W Terminal Velocity nie pojawiają się żadne ogłoszenia Eggmana, poza jednym w przerywniku po pokonaniu Nega-Wisp Armora. Brzmi ono Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, you can feel comfortable knowing your safety is our number one priority, co Eggman ironicznie słyszy tuż przed wessaniem do czarnej dziury. * Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Colors, w którym nie pojawiają się sekcje 2D, punkty kontrolne, ani czerwone pierścienie. * Czarna dziura energii Hyper-go-on była jedyną rzeczą ścigającą Sonica, przed którą nie mógł uciec. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu